You've Got Red On You
by undapperthought
Summary: An explanation as to why Puck would have drilled the peep hole he'd mentioned to Rachel in the girl's bathroom. Puck dishes out a slushy then watches what happens next.
1. Chapter 1

Title: You've Got Red On You

Rating: NC-17

Pairing: Puck / Kurt

Spoilers: nothing that counts

Warnings: slushies, masturbation

Word Count: ~ 1000

Summary: An explanation as to why Puck would have drilled the peep hole he'd mentioned to Rachel in the girl's bathroom.

A/N – I don't own Glee or anything related to it. Title comes from the movie "Shawn of the Dead.'' Reviews are appreciated, but if you feel the need to flame, at least make it funny.

Puck took a nervous sip of the slushy in his hand, just enough coat his tongue with the overly sweet cherry flavor. His cock was already half hard in his jeans, anticipating where the rest of his drink would end up. He'd been patient, waiting for his opportunity, and the time had come.

'Slushy Facials' were something Puck enjoyed dishing out to losers on a regular basis, but this mess wasn't intended for just anyone. This was for someone he couldn't get out of his mind, no matter how hard he tried. Someone whose very presence left Puck distracted during the day and haunted his dreams at night, the very thought of them enough to make Puck come hard over his own fist as he writhed, panting and sweaty in his sheets at night. This was the slushy Puck had been planning out the delivery of for weeks.

Puck stood by his locker, blending in with the crowd and casually watching, waiting for his target to be alone, unsuspecting, vulnerable. He seized his opportunity, walking up behind them with a stealth someone could only learn from years of avoiding a girl's father or a married woman's husband coming home too early. As his target turned to face him, he raised his cup and fired. Puck continued walking down the hall, dropping the empty cup into a trash bin as he passed. He heard the gasp and knew his aim was good, hitting his mark dead on, and he didn't look back. He didn't have to. He knew a better show was about to start, just waiting for him, and he didn't want to waste a minute of it.

As soon as he turned the corner, he broke out in full sprint. He didn't want to miss anything. It only took him a minute or so before he was tucked away in the storage closet, eyes wide in the dark as he gazed through the peephole he had drilled earlier that week. It gave him a full view inside the girls' bathroom.

Kurt Hummel was already inside, leaning over one of the sinks, frantically trying to rinse the stinging syrup from his he could see clearly, he moved on to trying to salvage his clothing, something he knew was a futile effort. Puck could clearly see the red ice melting in his hair, dripping off his face and making his shirt cling to his body, and he could see the undershirt standing out clearly underneath. He wanted to peel both layers off and lick away any trace of stickiness on Kurt's perfect skin. Puck stroked himself slowly through his jeans, staring at the boy from his hiding place and wishing he could run his hands over him. He was fully hard, aching at the sight. He unbuttoned his fly and pulled himself out of his pants, eyes never leaving the hole in the wall in front of him.

Puck sucked in a breath. He could hear Kurt swearing as he peeled off his shirts, and it just made him that much harder. He stroked himself faster in silence. He would be so screwed if anyone heard him, but it was difficult. He was so turned on at the sight of Kurt's flawless white skin, marred by the red streaks sliding down his lean body. He couldn't help the quiet moans that threatened to escape his mouth.

Puck quickened his pace on his cock. He was getting close. He had been fantasizing about this moment for so long that there was no way he was going to last. Seeing it actually play out was better than he could ever have imagined. He knew he should be more quiet, but he just couldn't.

Kurt turned so he was facing Puck's direction, rubbing over his skin with wet paper towels, trying to remove the stickiness from his skin. He tossed them into the trash and bent over the sink to rinse the rest of the slushy from his hair and clothes, giving Puck a full view of his ass, looking perfectly fuckable in a pair of black jeans that hugged his body like a second skin.

The sight of Kurt bent over in front of him tipped Puck over the edge. He desperately wanted to be behind the boy, rutting up against him, ripping those jeans off him and pounding into his supple body for all he was worth. It was too much for Puck, and with a few more quick strokes of his hand and a flick of his wrist under his hand, he came all over the wall in front of him with a groan.

Kurt thought he heard a noise behind him. He didn't acknowledge it aloud though, knowing he was alone in the restroom. He finished getting dressed, changing into a spare shirt from his locker and throwing his soiled clothing into a plastic bag in his leather satchel. He gave his hair a quick look. It was wet, so there wasn't much he could do about it. He didn't really feel like standing under the hand dryer to dry it, and he was already late for class. He cleaned up any cherry mess from the counter, gathered his belongings, and left.

Later that day, Kurt found himself alone in the choir room with Puck. He'd noticed the way the jock had been leering at him through practice, like he was something to eat. All of a sudden, he could hear that mysterious groan from the bathroom in the back of his mind. Realization hit him like, well, like that damned slushy had. The voice had been Puck's. Puck had been watching him.

Kurt stopped Puck as they headed for the door. "You've got red on you," Kurt says, pointing to a small stain on the leg of Puck's jeans. "Next time you want a show, can you please tell me ahead of time? Instead of running up my dry cleaning bill, maybe you and I could work out something a bit more, I don't know, private?" Kurt winked at him, turned on his heel and strutted out the door, leaving a stunned and speechless Noah Puckerman behind.


	2. Sequel

"So. Hummel. Were you serious?" Puck was slightly out of breath from chasing after Kurt, and running his hand up the back of his mohawk nervously. He wasn't sure, but if he'd read Kurt wrong, he could be in for a verbal ass-kicking.

"Kurt." Kurt glared at him. "My name is 'Kurt'. And about what?"

"About a private show?" Puck started glancing around him for the nearest exit, just in case. Puck was physically stronger than Kurt, and he knew how to fight, but if he pissed Kurt off, he would have to face the wrath of Finn and Rachel, who's all kinds of terrifying wrapped up in one tiny package, and he didn't want his best friend upset with him. Again.

"Oh. That." Kurt looked uneasy. "Yeah. Unless you aren't interested, then just forget I said anything." He gripped the strap of his bag tighter, and turned to leave.

"How about instead of a show, we go for a swim?" Puck asked. "Finn told me about the argument you had with your dad about getting a pool, and I know he said 'No.' So instead of taking your chances with the one here at school, you could come with me later, after school? I have to clean one for this guy, but he's out of town and his house is empty. It's a really nice pool, too. All I have to do is sweep out a few leaves and you'd have it to yourself for a few hours."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Puck?" Kurt is a little shocked. ""After you had the nerve to throw cherry slushy at me?"

"I guess I am." Puck said with a smile. "So how 'bout it?"

"Alright." Kurt accepted. "As long as you promise me no more slushies. You have my attention. And I'll be sending you my dry-cleaning bill from today as a reminder of that."

"Deal." Puck agreed. He moved in, gave Kurt a quick peck on the cheek, and left before Kurt even realized it was happening.

After their last class was over, Kurt met up with Puck by his beat-up truck in the parking lot. "You haven't changed your mind, have you?" Kurt asked, afraid he could end up in the dumpster if Puck had decided against whatever this was.

"No. Why, have you? We could do something else if you wanted, but I still have to clean the pool either way." Puck offered.

"No. The pool is good. I just have to swing by my house and change. I can't exactly go swimming in this." Kurt said, gesturing to his outfit.

"Who says you have to wear anything?" Puck asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "It's a fenced yard. Totally private."

"I hope you are kidding." Kurt crossed his arms in front of his chest, but did nothing to hide the smirk on his face. "I am not that easy."

"Never said you were. Get in. Your house is on the way anyway." Puck said, opening the passenger door for Kurt. Kurt climbed in and they drove away.

They arrived at Kurt's house not long after, and Puck waited in his truck while Kurt ran in and changed. He didn't want to bump into Finn, and have to explain why he was hanging out with his little brother. Besides, Finn would just try to drag him in on some video game and be hurt when Puck had to turn him down. He always made a sad puppy face, and Puck just didn't want to deal with it.

Kurt came out of the house a short time later, carrying a pair of towels, and wearing shorts and a simple white t-shirt. Kurt hopped in and they left. They didn't say much to each other. It was a very short drive to get to the man's house from Kurt's. Turned out, he only lived a few blocks away.

The driveway was empty as Puck pulled in and parked. He got out, looked around to make sure no one was home, and signaled Kurt the all clear. Kurt jumped out and followed Puck through a wooden fence around back, to a large pool with shelf seats on one side of the deep end and a waterfall on the other. A small marker in the cement indicated that the pool was at least twelve feet deep. It was littered with a few leaves here and there from the large oak tree that shaded the yard, but the water was clear to the bottom and didn't look dirty.

Kurt kicked off his shoes and stuck a toe in the water. It was nice and cool without being cold.

"Go ahead." Puck said, laughing. "It doesn't bite." He would know. He'd been in that pool probably more times than the guy that lived there. "I'm here every week. I don't think old man Mitchell actually ever uses it. I doubt he even knows how to swim."

Kurt shot him a look and sat down at the edge of the deep end. He stuck both feet in and gracefully pushed off into the water, barely making a splash. He surfaced, pushing his hair out of his face and blinking water out of his eyes. He swam over to where Puck was standing, holding a skimmer and scooping out some of the dead leaves.

Kurt grabbed a few and threw them at Puck while he worked, getting the leg of his ripped blue jeans wet. Puck was having a hard time concentrating on his work, because he kept staring at Kurt's body and how his shirt clung to his lithe body and showed everything. It floated up in the water when he moved just right, showing off Kurt's tight, toned stomach. Puck's hard-on pushed almost painfully against the zipper of his jeans.

"Aren't you coming in?" Kurt asked, batting his eyes at Puck.

"I didn't bring anything. I wasn't planning on be in the pool today." Puck answered.

Puck was just about finished scooping leaves when Kurt swam up, grabbed Puck's ankles and made him fall into the pool, fully clothed. Instead of being pissed off, he snapped and pushed Kurt to the side of the pool and kissed him hard. He was close enough to feel that Kurt was hard.

Kurt kissed back, licking and rolling his tongue over Puck's and running his hands down to the back pockets of his jeans, and pulling him closer. Kurt moved one hand around to unzip the front of Puck's jeans and slid his hand over the bare flesh.

Puck moaned at the sensation of Kurt's hand on him, and slid Kurt's shorts down just enough to expose his erection. Kurt pulled him in closer and took them both in hand.

The water eased the slide of skin as they moved against each other, eventually gaining speed and falling out of rhythm as they chased their orgasms. They came at the same time, kissing and moaning into each others mouths as tiny ribbons of pearly white come swirled around them in the water.

They held each other as they came down, panting and trying to steady their breath. Kurt started to giggle and Puck looked at him. Kurt didn't say anything, but scooped up a rather large glob of semen from the water and toss it out of the pool and onto the grass beside it. Puck laughed and went back to kissing Kurt.

"So. Can I tell everyone at school tomorrow that you're mine?" Puck asked, blushing.

"Only if I can tell them the same." Kurt responded, and moved in for another kiss.


End file.
